pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sean and Petaw
This is Episode One of "Katthryn's Awakening ." Plot Passing Bird Pokémon: PID! STAR! SKA!! Boy: Mmmm... really? Morning already? Female Voice: Sean! It's time to get up! *Sean then quickly goes back to bed and pretends he's asleep.* After a few minutes, the female voice says: Honey! Come quick! There's a shiny Pidgey outside!! *Sean then dashed downstairs as fast as he could, to try and see it.* Sean: Wait, where's the shiny Pidgey...? Woman: There isn't. I just wanted you to get up. *Sean gives the woman a disapproving face, and then walks over to the breakfast table.* Sean: So, Mom, why did you want me to get up this early? It's 7:23... Seans Mother: Don't you remember? Today's the day you're allowed to become a Pokémon trainer! Sean: Oh, yeah!! How could I have forgotten?? Sean's Mother: I made you some scrambled eggs and Sitrus Berry with Persim Butter if you want some of that, too... Sean: No, that's okay! Really! *Sean scarfs the scrambled eggs, says goodbye to his mom, and leaves to go see Professor Hickory.* *While walking towards the lab, which is a couple of houses down Sean spots a small figure hiding behind a shrub next to a neighboring house* Sean: (Whoa, what was that...?) *He then approaches the shrub, to discover a small defenseless Petaw, with torn clothing and bruised badly* Petaw: P... Pi... tuw... Sean: Oh, wow! It's a Petaw! Those are very rare... Oh, no! It's hurt! I have to take it to a Pokémon Center! *Sean tries to pick up the Petaw, but it backs up* Petaw: Pi... pita... Sean: Come on, little guy, I want to help you! Petaw: Ss... SKREEEEAAAAAAHHH!!! Sean: AH!! (Oh, wait, I remember this... When Petaw are scared, they let out a low frequency noise that alert others in the area...) *Sean then sees this as an opportunity, and then Picks the Petaw up by the legs and feet, as a mother would do to a child.* *He passes by Professor Hickory's lab, in order to get to the Pokémon center a few more buildings down.* *He enters the Pokémon center, frantically carrying Petaw* Sean: Nurse Joy! Please!! I found this Petaw in a shrub, and it is in really bad shape... Nurse Joy: Oh, my! I have never seen a Petaw in person before, but I have been told how to deal with pokémon similar to it. Shelby! Come here quickly! *A young girl walks in, in a similar outfit as Nurse Joy* Shelby: Oh my gosh! Is that a Petaw? Nurse Joy: There is no time, this one is in very bad shape! *A chansey wearing a nurse hat brings in a small gurdle for Petaw, and the bring it into the ER.* *Shelby and Chansey leave with Petaw* Sean: Who was that...? Nurse Joy: Oh, you two haven't met? I'd assume you had... since you live right next to each other... Sean: She does? ... Oh, wait... now I remember, that's the girl that just moved here from Hoenn, right? Nurse Joy: Yes, she's my assistant, now. She is studying on how to be a real nurse, and she is in a program where you can be an assistant of a REAL nurse, and follow in their footsteps! Some day, Shelby might replace me, based on the way she's headed. Sean: so what's going to happen with Petaw...? Nurse Joy: Well, there's not much we can do, but we will try with our basic procedures, like our Chansey's Softboiled, to keep it conscience, and we will give it some Oran Berries, to try to have it heal. /And between you and me, Chansey actually knows more than I do about being a nurse, which is why she's back there with Shelby and not me... It's actually kind of embarrassing.../ Sean: Well, I just hope the little guy is alright... OH!! Shoot! I almost forgot about getting my first pokémon from professor Hickory! *Sean then dashed out the door, hoping to get a Pokémon.* *Sean makes it to the Lab, and just catches Hickory, right before he leaves.* Sean: Wait!! *pant* Do you still have any Pokémon left...? Hickory: Oh, and who might you be...? Sean: Oh, I'm Sean, one of the kids that signed up for your beggining trainers program? Hickory: Oh, I'm terribly sorry, but I'm all out! You had to come in between 7:30 and 7:40. They go very fast! Sean: No! Darn it... Now I'm going to have to wait a whole other year to sign up again... *Sean turns his back, and starts to slowly walk home.* Hickory: Hold on, one second, young lad. *Sean turns back around and comes back to Hickory with a happy look in his eyes.* Hickory: It's not much, but here. *He pulls out of his trench coat a shiny Premier ball that looks brand new.* Sean: Wow!! Can I really have it?! Hickory: I feel bad for you, and I can't leave any child disappointed. Sean: Awesome!! This is so cool! My very own Pokémon!! Hickory: Ah- actually... no... Sean: ... Oh... I see how it is... *Sean starts to hand back the Premier Ball* Hickory: Oh, no, not that, it's just that there's no Pokémon in there... It's just an empty Premier Ball. I always carry at least 10 with me at all times. I just want you to have it, so someday you can catch your first Pokémon with that. Sean: Wow, thank you so much, mister!! *Sean starts to walk away* Hickory: And one more thing, young one. Sean: Yes? Hickory: Cherish your first Pokémon always. *Sean then gives a determined nod, and then runs home.* *Sean walks into his house, and is stopped by his mother* Sean's mother: Sean! So, did you get your Pokémon? Can I see?? Sean: Oh... Well, about that... See... I- *The phone starts ringing* Sean's mother: Oh, I'm sorry, honey, hold that thought. *Picks up the phone* Hello, Eclipse Residence, Medusa speaking.......................Oh, really?...........................Yes, he's here............................Okay, one moment please. *Takes phone away from her mouth* Sean, it's the Pokémon Center... They're asking for you by name... *gives the phone to Sean.* Sean: Hello? Female voice: Sean! This is Shelby, from the Pokémon Center, and something's wrong... Sean: ... Oh, no... What's going on?? Shelby: It's Petaw... It's alive, but it's pulse is steadily increasing... and it won't eat any of the oran berries we give it!! We're asking for your help, since you're the one who brought it in... Sean: Look, I just found Petaw in the bushes next to Scooter's house, but I'll come down there and see what I can do. Shelby: Thank you so much!! *Petaw's screeching can be heard in the background* Oh, no... please hurry...! *The phone call ends* Sean: Oh, geez... Sean's mother: What is it, hon? Sean: I'm sorry, mom, but I really need to get down to the Pokémon Center... Like NOW. Sean's mother: Oh, dear... do you want me to drive you? Sean: Whichever way is faster! *They rush into the car, and drive down to the Pokémon Center, and Sean flings open the car door and rushes inside* Nurse Joy: Oh, thank goodness you're here!! Please, follow Chansey... *Chansey is waiting in front of the ER room doors, with her hat in her hands. Sean automatically assumes the worst. He follows Chansey into Petaw's room, where it is clear that Petaw is struggling to survive.* Sean: Oh, no... Petaw... Shelby: *looks up* Oh, thank ARCEUS you made it!! Please... see what you can do!! *Sean approaches Petaw, and Petaw recognizes him* Petaw: P...Piiii.... *It is clear that Petaw's heart rate is increasing, but is somewhat slowed when it saw Sean.* Sean: It's going to be alright, Petaw... *grabs Petaw's arm* Here, these are good for you! *Picks up and Oran Berry, and pretends to eat it* See? Yummy! Why don't you try...? *He picks up another Oran Berry, and attempts to feed it to Petaw* Petaw: Pii... *Is not sure, but opens mouth anyway, trusting Sean.* Sean: Good! *Petaw eats the Oran Berry* *An overwhelming wave of happiness is spread throughout the room, and can be felt by everybody.* *Petaw's pulse slowly returns to normal, as Sean kept feeding Petaw some of the Oran Berries.* Shelby: (Oh my gosh... I've never in all my life seen someone this good with Pokémon...) *Petaw finishes the prescribed amount of Oran Berries, and is feeling a lot better* Petaw: Piii... Pitah!! Petaw!! *Petaw is much happier* Sean: Good job, Petaw! *hugs it* *Chansey walks over, to update Petaw's life readings.* Chansey: Chan! Chansey, Chan! *gives a look that reads "A-OK!"* Sean: So does this mean Petaw's better now?? Shelby: Yes! Petaw has made a full recovery! Sean: That's great news! *All walk out, Sean carrying Petaw, and talk to Nurse Joy* Nurse Joy: Wow, this is great news! Petaw has fully recovered! Sean: So, what happens now? Nurse Joy: Well, technically, Petaw is still a wild Pokémon, so it must be released back into the wild... Sean: ... Oh... Shelby: That's fine, though! I'm sure you'll meet again some day! (Author's note: Shelby was lying, to make Sean feel better, for most Petaw don't live past 6 months) Sean's mother: Well, I guess we should take it where we found it, then... Sean: Okay... Petaw: ... Pi...? *All walk outside, and Sean sets Petaw down, to go off back into the forest.* Sean: Go ahead, now, you're all better now! Petaw: ...Pi... Sean: ... I know, but but make this any harder than it needs to- *all of a sudden, the premier ball that Hickory gave Sean fell out of his pocket* Petaw: Pi! Pitaw!! *Petaw then ran over and picked up the premier ball for him, even though it could barely pick it up. Sean: ... *turns and looks back at everyone* Nurse Joy: Well, Petaw IS a wild pokémon... Sean's mother: ... go on, Sean. I'll allow this. *gives an approving smile* Sean: *looks back at Petaw's innocent smiling face* Petaw: Pi! Sean: ... Well, Petaw? Do you want to become my first pokémon...? Petaw: Pi!! Pi!! Petaw!! Sean: ... okay... Go... Poké Ball!! *throws the Premier Ball at Petaw, which Petaw then goes inside* *1* *2* *3* *Snap* Sean: .......... *A tear falls down his cheek* Sean's mother: ... Sean...? Sean: ... YES!! I'M FINALLY GOING TO BE A POKÉMON TRAINER!! *End of Episode One* Category:Episodes Category:Monto Category:Stories Category:Katthryn's Awakening